


Aléjate de Mí.

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slytherin y Gryffindor, prefects
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Theodore Nott guarda un secreto que promete destruirlo si no se ocupa de manejarlo. Como es privado, no lo comparte con nadie. Como es prohibido, no busca saciarlo. Sin embargo, anhelos así de profundos deben ser experimentados para poder ponerles límites... ¿O es que simplemente él ya no sabe cómo negarlo?Fanfic Theomione para la dinámica de "Amigx Secretx" del mes de enero. Hoy: Fer García.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 5





	Aléjate de Mí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, mis apreciados lectores! Hoy les vengo a traer un escrito para una persona especial, miembro del foro de Facebook "Archivo Theomione". Fer García, espero que esto te resulte tan lindo de leer como para mí lo fue al escribir.

...

La gente decía que Theodore Nott no sabía lo que era el deseo. Nadie lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, empero, a veces se dicen cosas hirientes como venganza por no haber podido conseguir lo que se quiere desesperadamente y, desgraciadamente para él, Theo ya se había forjado una reputación. Las chicas tendían a seguirlo porque tenía un aire de misterio y porque había una dulzura en el brillo de sus ojos azules que lo hacían atractivo, pese a que era callado y retraído. Súmenle que cuando hablaba solía ser amable y nada parecía amilanarlo o importarle y aún así era Slytherin, el efecto corría como espuma: Él era diferente y en una casa tan competitiva como la serpentina, diferente significaba riesgo, el riesgo se volvía adrenalina y la adrenalina, en dosis adecuadas, solía fermentar poder.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba y las hormonas adolescentes ponían a las chicas Slytherin más arrogantes, más ambiciosas y más insoportables, uno a uno fueron cayendo sus afortunados compañeros de casa en los círculos ardientes de la pasión de sus amigas o conocidas, probando por degustar, cada uno buscando su sitio en las artes amatorias. Los chicos presumían en voz alta sus conquistas y ellas hacían listas cada noche de quién era el que faltaba por probar.

A los catorce años, después del Baile de Yule, la mayoría de las chicas ya había conseguido, si no un beso, por lo menos un objetivo a perseguir. A los quince, la mitad ya sabía cómo "calentar motores" aunque sin llegar al preciado final, para que la espera valiera la pena y ya todas las parejas parecían hechas.

A los dieciséis, empezaron las parejas formales y algunos cambios en las apuestas iniciales de ambos lados "por diferencias irreconciliables", o, lo que es lo mismo, Blaise Zabini se estaba haciendo el fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo y Pansy Parkinson estaba doblegando lenta pero inexorablemente a Draco Malfoy, quien hasta entonces había presumido que ninguna chica, por mucho que estuviera cerca de él, lo cazaría jamás.

Sin embargo, pese a todos los pronósticos esperanzados y a las apuestas en contra y a favor, en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, sólo quedaba Theodore Nott y su soledad para avisarle a las demás que no existía artimaña que pudieran utilizar, halago fácil para someterlo a la rueda del destino y ni siquiera amenaza segura para chantajear un poco su lujuria.

En honor a la verdad, aunque la opinión pública rara vez dice la verdad en ningún sentido coherente, Nott no les había dado mucha alternativa que ese calificativo. En cuarto Anne Sally, una de sus compañeras de curso, fue la primera mujercita en acercarse a él y sólo con la intención de pedirle/robarle un beso para complacer al auditorio de damas ruidosas y niños atentos mientras el chico leía en la Sala Común.

Todos habían contemplado con admiración y/o incredulidad a la estudiante de Slytherin que se atrevía a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza humana para sacar a su compañero de su desinterés aparente por la vida y contuvieron el aliento cuando ella se sentó, en actitud coqueta y tímida, a unos centímetros de distancia del joven.

\- ¿Theodore?- probó Anne la voz más trémula que se le ocurrió en ese momento, deseando en el fondo que aquellos ojos azules traspasaran su alma del mismo modo en que parecían desnudar al libro en sus manos.

Aunque ligeramente incordiado por la interrupción de su hobbie favorito, el Slytherin miró a su compañera con cortés atención.

\- ¿Si?- preguntó, sin poder disimular del todo el desconcierto que le producía el modo de ser abordado, ya que no podía decir que hubiera congeniado lo suficiente con la niña como para llamarla "amiga".

Sonrosada por la reacción del chico, y admitiendo sólo para sus adentros que no podría reunir valor suficiente para besarlo, Anne recurrió a una de sus artimañas adolescentes para lograr su objetivo: Inclinó su cabeza como si fuera a recargarse en el hombro de Theodore y luego sólo deslizó su boca hacía la de él, dándole un momento para titubear (o apartarse, pero Anne prefirió no pensar en eso).

Los hermosos ojos del muchacho se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa cuando sintió la sombra de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y, rápidamente, se echó hacía atrás, lo suficiente para que se notara dolorosamente su rechazo pero, también, no tan veloz como para no ver la reacción indignada de Sally.

\- Lo siento mucho.- se apresuró a decir Theodore antes de que la situación se pusiera aún peor.- No puedo aceptar tu amable ofrecimiento, Anne. Sucede que no estoy en condiciones de corresponderte. Ahora, si me disculpas...- el niño se puso en pie y avanzó decididamente fuera de la Sala Común de su Casa, haciendo acopio de toda su dignidad.

Anne, a su vez, lanzó una desolada y vulnerable mirada al auditorio que había contemplado la más certera humillación de toda su vida escolar y resolvió que un día se vengaría.

¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla de esa manera cuando todo mundo decía lo hermosa que era y hasta Draco Malfoy había aceptado encantado su presencia, pese a su enamoramiento por Pansy?

Parpadeando para que nadie advirtiera sus lágrimas de frustración, la propia Sally hizo su mutis.

Después de aquel incidente, la posición de "inalcanzable" de Theodore se midió en apuestas más seguras y más calculadoras, tanto en tretas como en ganancias. Él podría haber aceptado besar a alguien al menos una vez y quitarse a muchas de sus molestas seguidoras pero, aunque estaba consciente de ello, no lo hizo en ninguna ocasión. La sola idea de ser obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera en un tema tan delicado para él lo hacía sentirse enfermo y sentía una verdadera ira por debajo de su tranquila apariencia, al hecho de que no pudieran dejarlo en paz sólo porque sus hormonas no eran como las del resto.

La situación era deplorable y no sólo por lo que decían de él: cada vez eran más descarados tratando de "desenmascarar" sus verdaderos deseos y más astutos en lo que se refiere a lo que pedían al ganar "el reto". Sin embargo, pese a lo que le tocaba, Theodore también era Slytherin y resolvió que jamás dejaría ver cuánto le afectaban las circunstancias y sus rechazos eran mejor pensados y más amables, dejando al otro libre de reproches para que no siguiera intentándolo en nombre de su reputación.

En cuanto a la suya, Theodore se sentía aliviado de poder estar lejos del absurdo e ilógico hechizo del enamoramiento. Nunca le había gustado la idea de estar a la merced de alguien más debido a sus sentimientos y su familia, su Casa y sus compañeros e incluso amigos le enseñaron claramente que no podía permitirse en lo absoluto confiar realmente en que no sería lastimado con o sin intención por algo tan veleidoso como el Amor. Durante esos años él pudo ser testigo de montones de "tragedias" respecto a este estado del ser y se autoconvenció de que no era para él, que podía ser mejor que eso.

Pero él era humano, y debería haber sabido que lo sería siempre por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Justo cuando él se atrevió a bajar un poco la guardia en su último año en el Colegio, su corazón fue cazado de la forma más absoluta e irrevocable.

En honor a la verdad, la persona que robó su corazón no lo estaba buscando en lo absoluto. Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer a sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos que andar tras los pantalones o faldas de alguien y además, pese a que ambos chicos no se desagradaban mutuamente, no había existido razón alguna para verse bajo esa lupa en su "casi" amistad. Para empezar, Hermione ya sabía que Theodore Nott no quería una relación y para seguir, Theodore estaba muy cómodo en la presencia de la castaña para querer arruinar nada.

Tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como para pensar en "enamorarse". Las clases que ambos compartían siempre estaban divididos en sus respectivos grupos y desde luego no compartían dormitorio o la mayoría de los lugares comunes.

Sin embargo, existía un lugar sagrado para ambos que compartían y por muchas horas: La Biblioteca. 

Merlín sabía que era el único sitio donde Theodore realmente se sentía cómodo y era el único que Hermione realmente respetaba y pensaba en él como su Sagrario. Esa afinidad fue el principio de lo inevitable, porque ambos aceptaron que, si el otro podía tener tanto respeto por su lugar especial, quizá no era tan malo hablar con él.

Aunque también, hablar lo veían un poco sobreestimado. A Hermione le encantaba pasarse horas enfrascada en un libro, cual fuera el tema y dejar su mente volar hasta que las paredes que la rodeaban se volvían translúcidas y al volver, tener con quién charlar del tema; a Theodore le agradaba su respiración serena cuando se concentraba y que podía prestarle atención a sus deberes, pero aún así podían tener interrupciones para comentar dudas sobre un tema en particular o alguna queja pequeña y un gesto de simpatía por parte del otro.

Cuando consiguieron traspasar la barrera de "Ocupo el lugar al lado tuyo, pero eso no significa que seamos los grandes amigos", su segunda afinidad fue la curiosidad. Ni Theodore había prestado suficiente atención a sus amigos ni a la casa de Gryffindor para saber cuál era su dinámica, ni a Hermione la llamaba mucho la atención el círculo en el que se desenvolvía el pelinegro, empero, si tenían curiosidad de saber cómo era la vida del otro en la casa contraria.

Empezaron a hablar entonces, con suavidad, respetando las pausas entre cada acercamiento con la misma tranquilidad que aceptaban el carácter de la señora Pince. Theodore empezó a sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo con la chica para prestarle sus caras y exclusivas plumas de águila cuando Hermione las olvidaba, y Hermione se permitió a sí misma pedirle prestado algún libro si resultaba que Theodore tenía más información que lo que podía darle una biblioteca escolar.

Luego probaron a tutearse y de repente la sonrisa de los dos ya no parecía la de una persona habiendo encontrado a alguien grato. Un tono distinto surgió en la conversación, un "juego" de palabras que los hacía sentir que su corazón latiera más rápido. De la afinidad y la naturalidad, pasaron a un terreno inconforme, donde las palabras, por pequeñas que fueran, parecían encerrar un montón de sentidos distintos, que los hacían temblar.

El significado de las miradas ya era otro y ahora cada centímetro de distancia entre ellos hablaba de un nerviosismo que los hacía temblar. 

De la comodidad de saber que su amistad no era realmente tan significativa, una especie de consciencia de un peligro los llenaba de escalofríos, al mismo tiempo que los felicitaba con su apasionado deseo. Los límites parecían borrarse, ¿A quién carajo le importaba lo que pensara Harry y Ron? O, ¿Qué importaba si Draco le preguntaba a cada rato en qué estaba pensando porque no prestaba atención a su alrededor?

De las charlas maduras y adecuadas, surgió una volátil inseguridad en los dos, de pronto el mismo aire respirado entre ambos estaba demasiado _lleno_. 

Hermione se sentía desfallecer cada que él estaba ahí y sus emociones eran tan inadecuadas, que uno quería saber cómo era posible que a veces sólo _balbuceaba_ las respuestas correctas, sin estar ahí en lo absoluto. 

Theodore descubría que ella era una ladrona de su tiempo y pensamiento, la veía en todos lados, incluso en su dormitorio. Y su imaginación era más viva que su reflexión, por lo que cuando empezó a soñar más cosas de las que podía soportar, sintió recorrerle un insomnio afiebrado.

La gente decía que Theodore no sabía qué era el deseo. Y ahora Theodore podía decir con sabiduría que, los que no sabían de qué hablaba, eran ellos. Tras una semana de andar perdido y sueños intempestivos, sintió que acababa de perder algo esencial y, sintiéndose abrumado, trató de huir.

Un día, dos días, tres días. Escapar de lugares donde pudiera verla o escucharla sola se convirtió en un arte a perfeccionar. Sonreírle como si nada pasara y luego echar a correr a su liberación la mentira más patética de su vida. Llorar de frustración cuando podía saber dónde estaba ella sin que él tuviera que mirarla un mal que lo atormentaba por dentro.

Y mientras tanto, mientras él la esquivaba por cordura, a ella le robaba la cordura. Buscaba como una fórmula milagrosa el efecto de ella con su mirada azul y realizaba mil movimientos con toda la necesidad de que él no la apartara de su lado.

Después llegaron al más macabro de los juegos, bebían de sus miradas pero ya sin atreverse a buscarse. Theodore Nott estaba seguro que aquello lo mataría pero no quería rendirse, incluso si sabía que ya había perdido la batalla. Hermione Granger pensaba que ya tenía la solución, aunque las noches que llevaba en afiebrada búsqueda la convencieran de que no era tan estable como daba a entender.

Ocho días, nueve días, un mes. Ambos palidecían de lánguida angustia y los dos carecían ya del autodominio suficiente. Sorprendentemente, fue él quien se condenó primero, después de una clase de Aritmancia donde él no puso ninguna atención, más que a la manera delicada en que las mejillas de ella se teñían del más adorable color melocotón.

Hermione suspiraba ya cuando salió de la clase, triste al no haber podido verlo irse, cuando la mano masculina la agarró del brazo para deslizarla a su posición, detrás de una armadura y en un rincón oscuro perfecto para esconderse. 

El chico no perdió tiempo en tonterías. Sus labios demandantes rezaron devoción y pasión sobre los de la chica, bebiendo su aceptación con la necesidad de alguien que ha peleado demasiado tiempo contra sí mismo. Hermione lo aceptó con algo más de suavidad, aunque con la misma dedicación fervorosa y los dos se aferraron en los brazos del otro, hasta que Theodore consiguió dominarse.

\- No.- fue lo que dijo.- No puedo. Si hago esto ahora y después no podemos seguir juntos, nos habré matado seguramente. Y qué egoísta sería, atraerte a esto y luego permitir que se te pierda, sólo porque no estamos en la misma posición. -

El rostro de Hermione irradiaba una extraña luz, sus rizos indomables enmarcando el fuego que, en lugar de deshacerla, le devolvía serenidad.

\- Aritmancia nos ha enseñado que no se puede predecir el futuro a ciencia cierta.- murmuró con sensatez.- No puedo saber qué me deparará mañana, pero si te puedo decir que, si no hago esto ahora, me arrepentiré para siempre. -

El chico, _SU_ chico, intentó protestar, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarle.

\- Nos preocuparemos del mañana cuando llegue. Hoy, somos tú y yo y esa... manera tan tuya de amar.-

Y las mejillas de Theodore se colorearon rosas, murmurando de forma incoherente:

\- Hoy me dedicaré a un solo acto religioso y es a enseñarte cómo puedo ser devoto sin incinerarte ni dañarte. Que esa sea mi manera de actuar, si es que se puede decir manera de amar.

Esta vez, cuando los labios de ellos volvieron a juntarse, no existió la menor duda: 

TODOS sabemos bien lo que es el deseo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack recomendado: "Don´t Stand so Close to Me" de The Police.


End file.
